


excuse me, um. i love you.

by i_want_to_write_you_a_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, because i guess that is all i know how to write for them, rated T for language i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic/pseuds/i_want_to_write_you_a_fic
Summary: Who starts a conversation like that? Nobody, but I do.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	excuse me, um. i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have no excuse for this. It was two in the morning when I wrote it, so proceed with caution.
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande’s R.E.M.
> 
> Any & all mistakes are mine.

Derek had been yelling at Stiles for the better part of the drive home, having sat in seething silence for the first ten minutes, but then Stiles had gone to say something and Derek… exploded, more or less.

They’d been fighting the Big Bad of the Week, and the werewolves of the pack had it mostly under control until Stiles decided to try and be a hero. Like always. If Derek hadn’t jumped in when he did, he’s not sure what would have happened to Stiles, and he shudders to think of it. He’s just so  _ stubborn _ .

“I despise you more than  _ any other human _ I have ever had the displeasure of meeting,” Derek continues, gripping his steering wheel with white knuckles as he lets out his frustration. “You’re loud and  _ wild _ and don’t care about anybody but yourself.” 

Okay, that last one is a lie, but Derek is angry, and  _ worried _ , even though the fight is over and they’re safely parked in Derek’s driveway. Stiles, by some miracle, has been absolutely silent in the midst of Derek’s word vomit. 

“You also act like you have the mental capacity of a five year old.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

Whatever Derek had been about to say screeches to a halt in his mind. His head whips around to stare at Stiles with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open unattractively.

Stiles is squinting at him in contemplation. “This feels like flirting,” he says, twirling a hand in the air between them.

“Did you  _ hit your head _ ?” Derek manages to croak out. “Seriously, should I check you for injuries?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “You’re so dramatic, Der. I’m fine.”

“But you almost weren’t,” Derek persists. “You can’t keep taking chances like that, Stiles. You’re gonna get yourself killed one of these days.”

“It’s super sweet that you care, and I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little turned on right now,” Stiles replies, making Derek flush and stutter. “But what I would like to know,” Stiles continues, “Is why you get to be all worried and shit about me? What about you, huh? How do you think I feel when you go running straight into the middle of a fight?”

“That--That’s different. I heal,” Derek stammers out, willing Stiles to understand.

“And?” Stiles retorts. “That doesn’t mean I don’t feel like I’m gonna throw up when I see another werewolf or witch or troll or  _ whatever _ take a swipe at you and wonder if that’s gonna be the one that kills  _ you _ .”

Derek grits his teeth, hating that creeping guilty feeling rising in him. 

“I didn’t know,” he says after a beat.

“Yeah, well,” Stiles mutters with a wave of his hand. “Now you do.”

Silence falls between them. Derek kind of feels like an ass, but he knows that they were both coming from similar places with their emotions. He’s just not so sure what to do now.

“Wanna make out?”

Derek huffs a surprised laugh. “Jesus Christ.”

He gets out of the car, Stiles scrambling after him.

“Wait! Is that a yes or a no? Derek! We were flirting!”


End file.
